1. Field of the Invention
This invention covers a cooking article: more specifically, a casserole or stewpot (faitout), with folding handles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Document EP0999777 covers a cooking article with a vessel and two pivoting handles attached to the vessel which shift between a working position in which the handles extend radially from the vessel and a storage position in which the handles are folded close to the vessel.
However, such a cooking article with the handles in the storage position can only be placed on top of another, similar, slightly larger cooking article. The vessel of this cooking article may not in any case be placed completely within the vessel of a slightly larger cooking article to form a stable stack that takes up minimal volume.
Also, document EP1541074 covers a cooking article consisting of a vessel and two pivoting handles attached to the vessel which shift between an extended, working position in which the handles extend radially from the vessel and a storage position in which the handles are lowered alongside the vessel. The cooking article with the handles in the storage position may be inserted into or removed from a similar, slightly larger cooking article. Therefore, several cooking articles may be stored by placing them inside one another.
However, with this type of stacking, the space between two vessels is reduced and does not allow the fingers of the user's hand to hold or grasp one cooking article when it is placed within another. When inserting one cooking article into another cooking article, there is no gripping section to allow the user to hold the cooking article until it is in its final storage position within the other cooking article. When removing one cooking article stored within another cooking article, the user does not know how to grip it and must come up with a method himself, e.g., turning all of the cooking articles over to slide one from inside the other. During this process, the impact and rubbing of the cooking articles against one another damages them.
The purpose of this invention is to eliminate the aforementioned disadvantages and offer a cooking article with optimized ergonomics to allow the user to move it in a completely safe manner and easily store it within a similar, slightly larger cooking article.
Another purpose of the invention is to offer a cooking article the vessel of which may be completely enclosed within the vessel of a slightly larger cooking article to form a stable stack that takes up minimal volume.
Another purpose of the invention is to provide a cooking article with a simple and economic working design.